Long Board Signals
by knziewrwlf
Summary: One-Shot Teacher! Elsa, Student!G!p Anna. Anna is troubled and she has a weird rumor circulating around her. Elsa just wants her to pass the class.
1. Chapter 1

So thanks to a follower, I have had this certain scenario in my head for almost a week. I have been trying to figure out exactly how to play out this one shot and I think I finally got it. I hope ya'll enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no way that is true." I heard Belle say. I headed for her to catch more of the conversation I knew was coming.<em>

_Belle was the newest teacher to the team. She took over the English teacher position that our last teacher, Mrs. Potts, had just retired from. She was like a grandma to everyone around here. We all even called her Mama. I liked Belle but I knew exactly what she was getting into. _

_I guess I should back-track a little bit. Hi, my name is Elsa Frost. I was the new teacher for about 3 years but I have now settled in a little bit. Belle took over the 'new teacher' position. I had been through the conversation she is about to go through. I still don't believe it as true but I am not sure how else to take it._

"_I promise you, Belle," I heard Mr. Gaston Gabney say. "Anna Thompson has a penis." I rolled my eyes and grabbed Belle's arm. We had become friends over the summer. I knew how it felt to adjust to teaching in a new place so I offered her some help getting settled in and it took off from there. I was gay but I totally didn't see Belle that way. Besides, she wasn't my type. _

"_Leave the poor girl alone!" Mrs. Esmeralda Quasimodo said. I liked her. She was my mentor when I came into this school and will forever be one of my closest friends._

"_Is it true?" Belle whispered to me. I rolled my eyes._

"_Not that it is any of our business but I truly don't think so. If it is, the poor girl is really good at hiding it and I would imagine she probably wants our support." I encouraged. She smiled lightly at me and nodded. I walked her to our classrooms which were across the hall from each other. _

_I had Anna last year but she never said much, hid in the back of the class for the most part. She was pretty quiet. Rumor going around was that she got into the wrong crowd over the summer and was ready for battle her junior year. I sincerely hoped not. I didn't want to have to punish her at all because she was always so respectful._

_The bell rang and kids began to pile into class. I saw Anna waltz in with a baseball cap on backwards, her twin braids, skinny purple jeans, a band t-shirt that looked like a gooey monster opening his mouth, some skater shoes, her earphones in, and her feet sported a pair of fresh DCs. She turned her head and smiled at me. _

"_Missed ya Miss Frost. Hope you had a D-lectible summer." She smirked. My smile slipped at the last part. I frowned at her odd innuendo and saw in her other hand a long board. _

"_Miss Thompson, if you would please be so kind as to not ever bring that deformed looking skateboard into my class again, it would be greatly appreciated." I spoke sternly. I had a reputation around the school as having a rather cold persona. I believe some kids even called me the 'Ice Queen'. I thought it was funny. _

"_Cold-hearted bitch." I heard Anna mumble under her breath. _

_Yep, this was going to be a long year._

* * *

><p><strong>8 months later<strong>

"Miss Thompson…." I started. "How many times have I told you not to bring your longboard to class. Leave it in your locker. Or better yet, at home!" I scowled, already in the process of writing her detention slip.

"Next will be a Saturday detention, and I know your 'friends' were dying to destroy the park with graffiti this Saturday. Wouldn't want to miss being taken to jail would we?" I smirked.

I loved to piss her off. As many times as she had embarrassed me in front of the class I couldn't let the opportunity of being an asshole go. She muttered under her breath, obviously infuriated by my comment and the class laughing.

"Bitch!" She yelled. I ignored it but she wanted a response so I thought 'why not better than that punishment of the said Saturday detention'. I was the one on duty this week. Besides, as much as she angered me, I didn't want her to be taken to jail. I still remembered that respectful student she was last year. Plus she wasn't paying attention in class and if she didn't ace this upcoming test and her final she would fail and I knew that bothered her even if she didn't want it known.

I began teaching. It felt like as soon as I had started I had finished, however, as the bell signaled the end of the day.

"Alright class, do the conversion worksheet 12-4 and the Naming Chemical Formulas worksheet for tomorrow." I said as they all began to pack up. I watched Anna about to leave.

"Uh huh, miss Thompson, a word please." I said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned back towards me and sighed, sitting down into the nearest desk.

"Are you busy right now?" I asked. I figured she had track practice but I needed her to tell me.

Track was the only thing she seemed to care about this year. And she was very good. She set a lot of records. She had only barely been trying this quarter so that she could remain eligible but her grades last quarter mixed with the C's this quarter would lead to failure if she didn't get her shit together.

"I have track practice in 30 Miss Frost." She hurried.

"Oh, well lucky you, Mr. Ateedee and I are very good friends." I smirked. She groaned and slid further into the desk, avoiding looking at me. Her long legs were spread slightly and sticking out in front of the desk. I approached and stood right in front of her. I looked down at her spread legs before gathering myself, swallowing the lump in my throat and the blush on my face, and directing my attention to her face.

She smirked. She had caught me and I took a deep breath to avoid embarrassing myself any worse and also to clear my head.

I slid the detention slips onto her desk.

"Two?!" She asked incredulously. I nodded and she groaned. "Coach is going to kill me for this! I will have to run double!" She yelled, obviously more upset at the extra effort she would have to put forth in practice later.

"You should not bring your long board to class, miss Thompson. And the other is for the rude comments that you made towards me." I looked down again as she still slid further into the desk and offered her open legs to me. I blushed and cleared my throat gaining her attention again.

"And we need to have a very serious discussion, sit up please." I demanded.

"Why?" She asked as she slid up into her chair, smirking. "Finally got your eyeful?" She tried to push me. I ignored her.

"Your grades this last semester and for the first are atrocious. If you would like to pass this year and move on with your friends you have to ace this upcoming test, all the homework from now until the final, and you must ace the final as well." I spoke. I could see the stress stretch across her face.

"But even before that you will not be able to participate in the track state finals if you have one more detention, and I think you could do rather well." I told her. Realization smacked her in the face and for the first time this year, I saw fear in her eyes. She gulped.

"No…" She whispered. I looked at her wondering how she would take this. Truth is, I had an idea to benefit her in every area, but I had to make sure she knew exactly what kind of commitment she had to make, otherwise, I knew she wouldn't follow through.

"Please Miss Frost. Please don't do this!" She begged. "I know how shitty I have been to you but I will do whatever you need me to do. Please don't give me a detention!" She pleaded with me.

"I only want what's best for you but I needed you to know how serious this is. Now, I will take away the two detentions and pretend nothing ever happened if you don't bring your long board back to class and if you show up here on Saturday as a tutoring session, not as a detention." She grimaced. "If you don't show up I will be forced to give you the two detentions. Do you understand what I am doing for you?" She nodded. "Good. Then hustle to practice and give Coach Ateedee my apologies for keeping you." I saw her pack up her things and head to the door. She stopped however, at the last second and turned to me.

"Thanks for everything and, uh, that dress makes you look breath-takingly gorgeous. I should know, took mine away." She said as she winked and looked me up and down before taking off down the hall on her long board. My mouth had dropped open. What had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>I had spent the night before thinking about what Anna had said about herself and the compliment to me. It had me kind of bothered, to say the least. I mean, I am pretty sure every female teacher at Arendelle High thought her badass persona and striking hot co-ed looks, made her sexy. She <em>was<em> almost 18. Ugh! I needed to stop thinking like that! Anyway, after grading papers, and seeing her half attempt at homework, I went to bed, hot, bothered, and thinking about a certain red-head.

I had thought about her a lot, even though I shouldn't. She was charming and it was hard not to get caught up in her bravado around her lady friends. She had a certain blonde, Tinkerbell, she flirted with every day, openly smirking every time Tink scoped her out, trying to decide if she was packing. I groaned, trying to get her off of my mind. One more day, then I could tutor her. My mind fought me.

_You just want to spend some alone time with her. You have spent the last 8 months thinking about her, now more than ever because she openly flirted with you! You need to stop thinking about her! Who cares if she IS packing?!_

I do! Can you imagine how hot she would be? Ugh! Where did that come from? I need to just get through this day, then I will worry about her later.

The end of the day rolled around and I was shocked when Anna sat down quietly at her seat, pulled out her notes, and didn't have a long board with her! I probably could've died of a heart attack after seeing that!

The bell signaled the end of class and I watched as Anna slowly packed up her stuff. She was slow and I could tell she was waiting for me to say something. When everyone had exited, I approached her.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you Anna for being very well-behaved today. I really appreciate that you are putting forth effort." I smiled genuinely at her. She smiled and I gasped as she quickly pulled me in for a hug. She growled in my ear.

"No, thank you Miss Frost for helping me see what I _miss_ed. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Especially what you will be wearing because I am not sure how it can _top_ this." She pulled back and winked at me.

I stood perfectly still, shocked at what had happened. She brushed my ass as she went by and I felt heat rush straight to my core. My God! Where did this confidence come from!? And oh my goodness, I needed to be careful! I didn't want this going the wrong way. I began to get nervous for our meeting tomorrow. I was still excited about it though. I spent the rest of the day preparing my materials, my stability, and my libido. Oh boy…..

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Morning<em>

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I slapped my alarm clock.

_God I wish I had a single Saturday to sleep in. That's okay though, I am doing this for Anna. She needs my help and I can't wait to see her._

I sighed, hopped out of bed, and headed for the shower. _A nice cold shower should help ease some tension. _

I hopped in and closed my eyes as the water cascaded down my heated body. I had awoken twice due to dreams of a flirty red-head. I wasn't even sure why I thought she was intriguing! She was an ass to me. It must be the chance that she supposedly has a penis. I am so beyond curious.

_Curiosity killed the cat._ My mind argued. I sighed and rubbed a lather of soap up and down my body. I started at my thighs and slid my hands up the side of my hips and right over my nipples, where I paused to lather soap over my piercings. They still made me smile. I had done it on a whim when I turned 18, my rebel side dying to do something crazy. At first it was weird adjusting to them but I really loved them now, and I would never forget how it felt. The thought sent some heat to my core. I had to get rid of my facial piercings so I could get a nice job and look presentable and respectable as a teacher but my nipple piercings did no harm. I tugged on them a little, smiling as they hardened.

_I wonder if Anna would like them. Probably give her something else to tease me about._

I cleared my throat and avoided that train of thought. I hurried out of the shower before my mind could linger anymore.

I headed to my underwear drawer and picked out a light maroon lace bra and thong set. I slipped it on and headed over to my closet to pick out the best outfit I could today. It was going to be a little chillier than normal but the cold didn't bother me so I settled on a pinstriped pencil skirt and a button up maroon dress shirt. I always looked good in shades of red. It brought out the blue in my eyes.

I did my make-up flawlessly and put my hair in a signature side braid. I put on some black heels, grabbed a jacket and my keys, and headed to the car.

I pulled up outside the school, gathered my things and my resolve, and approached the building. I had shown up half an hour early so I could set up my notes on the white board and trace through basic concepts to always keep in mind when doing chemistry. About half way through the board, I heard the tell-tale signs of wheels on the floor. They stopped right outside of my door. I heard heavy footsteps walk in a backpack plop into a seat after she closed the door.

"You should not be riding that in the hallways, Miss Thompson. Even if we are the only two in the building. They will catch you on tape one of these days and I will not be held responsible for bailing you out of punishment." I reprimanded, never stopping my notes.

"But half the fun is doing it 'till you get caught." I jumped at the voice that was just barely behind me. I slowly turned, catching my emotions before they could jump to the surface of my face.

She was holding two cups, one stretched towards me, her smirk taking over her face. I glanced at the offered beverage and paused. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't drug it Miss Frost. It's mocha cappuccino. I wasn't sure what you would like but I figured everyone likes chocolate so I can't go wrong, right?" She offered with a smile.

I smiled sweetly back. "Of course. Thank you very much for the kind gesture, Anna."

She beamed. I cleared my throat and began.

"Go ahead and take a seat. We will be starting with ions since they are imperative to naming compounds and formulas." She tilted her head to the side slightly and I groaned.

She blushed and looked away, hurt and embarrassment on her face. "I'm really sorry I haven't payed much attention this year. I remember things from last year but I haven't been paying attention this year, and I am sorry. I know it probably hurts your feelings and I am sorry I'm disrespectful. I will try though. I appreciate all you are doing for me. I'm sure you probably didn't want to get out of bed this morning."

"As long as you aren't getting imprisoned, I would rather be here, helping you stay out of trouble. But, Anna, what happened? You were such a wonderful, well-behaved student last year." I commented. I really wanted to get to the bottom of this drastic change in character.

"Well, I started dating this guy at the end of the school year. My friends called him Prince Charming. His name was Hans. Seemed like a dream come true kind of guy, and he had never been told the awful rumors about me so I thought it was perfect. Well he had me start doing things for him. He would say 'if you love me, you will do it'. So I would. They slowly became worse and worse. I had been picked up by the cops many times. I became friends with some people in his group and I trusted them. Well he ditched me after he caught wind of the rumors. It was a very fierce break-up. I guess I never fully got over it. I couldn't get out of the group and I didn't really want to. They all liked me, and never paid attention to the rumors. So I guess I just got caught up with them. I don't know. It's stupid." She mumbled at the end, trailing off.

She leaned her head down and fidgeted with her hands in her lap. I sighed, seeing it all click into place. I leaned back against my desk and put my hand down on my grade book that just happened to have a slick cover and all of my stuff piled on top of it. The book flew out from under my hand and took everything with it. I stumbled and huffed at the mess on the floor. I bent down and began to pick up all of the items. I heard Anna get up and soon she was helping me. I looked up to thank her and noticed that she was staring straight at my cleavage, mouth agape. I blushed a hot scarlet and cleared my throat. She looked up to my face and blushed just as red. She began to gather my things more quickly. She stood up when she had all of the items and offered me her hand. I slipped mine cautiously into hers. I swallowed hard as she helped raise me to my feet. She pulled a little roughly though and I stumbled forward, catching my balance with the support of her arm on my waist. I cleared my throat again and pulled back slightly. I grabbed the papers but she held to them tightly. I pulled and she leaned into me, taking a deep breath.

"Mmmm. You smell delicious Miss Frost." She said as she leaned closer into my neck, taking another whiff.

My breath caught in my throat and I choked out a reply.

"W-well, um, t-thank you, A-Anna." I struggled. She let go of the papers and I turned from her to set them on my desk, shaking, and effectively knocking off a pencil all the while.

"Shoot!" I mumbled under my breath, my face still a fire engine red color. I bent at the waist to pick up the offending item. As I began to lean back up, I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and I gasped. She brought her face next to my ear over my shoulder, bringing our hips closer together, but still a breadth.

"I knew you would wear something to tease me. I also know exactly how much you and the other teachers wonder about if I really do have a penis. I can see it in the way you always check out the front of my pants." She pushed closer but left a small amount of space.

"I know you want to know. Aren't you ever going to ask me, Miss Frost? I'm dying to here you say it." She spoke and began to turn me to face her. Her hands were back on my hips. The heat between my legs scaring me. I never looked away from her eyes, as much as I wanted to.

"You want to know and I need some help in your class. I will make you a deal. If you help me every night for the rest of the semester, I will show you whether I have one or not. Do you agree?" My conscious screamed at me what I was about to say would ruin my life and I would definitely go to hell for this but my core ached and my curiosity was becoming too much. I nodded.

"Deal." I rasped out.

She looked me dead in the eyes. "Go ahead and look then." She tempted. I looked down but I couldn't tell, my gaze cloudy from anticipation. She chuckled, leaning in to me. "You are going to have to do better. If it is true, then I have had years of practicing to keep it hidden."

I swallowed hard. "I think you need to loosen up Miss Frost." Just then she pulled me in to kiss her. I moaned as our tongues made contact. She gripped harder into my hip and pulled me flush against her. She grabbed my hand and set it on her stomach. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Go ahead. Find out." She teased. She looked down and so did I. I watched as my hand slid across her hard stomach and inched towards the front of her pants. I stopped at her belt, took a deep breath, and slid it lightly over the area her penis would be. I pushed a little bit hard to feel and gasped. She did have a penis! And it was huge! And rock solid! My core burned in anticipation and I groaned. I grabbed a little more roughly and cupped her while rubbing.

She moaned loudly. "Please, do something." She begged. I swallowed my pride and better judgment and started to undo her belt. She kissed me roughly, our teeth clicking a little bit. I moaned dreamily. This was one of the hottest kisses I had ever had!

Once I had her belt undone and her pants pulled down I slid to eye level with her penis. I slowly pulled down her boxers, compression shorts, and constrictive underwear. I gasped when she was finally free. She had to be at least 9 inches long, if not longer. I groaned and began to move my hand slowly up and down her shaft. She moaned and closed her eyes.

I got a little excited and licked the tip. Her eyes shot open.

"Fuck! Do it again!" She pleaded. I obliged and began to coat her dick in a thick sheath of saliva. I stooped and pulled myself up. She moaned and kissed me hard, her hands going straight to my ass. I whimpered and moaned. She lifted me up and set me on my desk. She didn't stop kissing me as she slid her hands along the sides of my thighs, bunching my skirt up to my hips. She unbuttoned my top and trailed her hands inside. I felt her hands over my nipple through my bra. I shrugged out of my shirt and she latched onto my collarbone. I groaned.

She trailed her hands behind my back and undid my bra, in one swift motion. She pulled back to get the full view and gasped at the sight she was presented with.

"Miss Frost! Tsk tsk! Who would have thought?!" She feigned in surprise.

"We are more alike than you thing Miss Thompson. Now please don't stop!" I urged. She grinned and latched onto my nipple.

I threw my head back, groaning loudly. She began rubbing circles on the sides of my hips. She inched her hands inward. I gasped aloud when her finger drug over my clothed clit. She leaned down and I felt her breath ghost across my pussy. I felt another wave of wet heat flush straight to my core. She leaned forward and grabbed onto my panties with her teeth. She began pulling them along my legs until they stopped at my ankles. She pulled them the rest of the way off and dropped them onto her pants. She then licked all the way back up to my pussy, and stopped to suck on my clit. I grabbed onto her head, pushing it closer to my core, and moaned loudly.

She stopped after a moment and I groaned. Before I could protest, however, she pulled me off the edge of the desk, turned me around, and leaned me onto it. In my heels, I was at perfect height for her dick.

"Are you ready, Miss Frost?" She asked politely.

"Elsa! Call me Elsa! And do it!" She chuckled and slid the head of her penis along the length of my pussy. I moaned as she teased my clit, and then I whimpered as she slid inside of me, her length pushing deep into my core.

"Fuck Elsa! You are so tight!" She moaned.

She slowly began to pump into me, but I needed more.

"Faster!" I begged.

She grunted and pushed harder and faster. The sensation of her balls hitting my clit with every thrust was driving me wild. I felt my impending orgasm coming upon me.

"I'm coming, Anna!" I screamed and braced myself for the tidal wave.

It hit me and I screamed, feeling Anna pull out and flip me over.

"Help Elsa! I'm so close!" She yelled for me.

I slid onto my knees and finished sucking her off, squinting when her hot cum shot down my throat, gagging a little as she held me in place.

I stood up and licked the remaining cum off of her and around my lips. Her member was twitching as I finished and she sagged against me.

She took a deep breath. "I think we have great chemistry." She winked.

* * *

><p>;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_6 days later._

I was humming a tune softly to myself, walking down the hall. I couldn't wait to see Anna again! Ever since we had been intimate, she was listening to me, answering questions, participating in class, and doing extremely well on her assignments. After that day, she had been coming back at the end of track practice to get tutoring, REAL tutoring. She was picking up on her studies, and it seemed like everything would work out fine. I glanced at my watch and hurried towards my classroom. Preparation Period had just ended and I was heading back to class in the passing time. I gasped as I felt a strong hand grip me hard on the arm and yank me into a nearby closet. My eyes widened and I was ready to scream until I felt a hand against my lips.

"Relax baby, it's just me." I heard a husky voice say and then a light switched on revealing my favorite student.

"What the hell, Anna! We both have to get to class, I can't vouch for you all the time!" I stated, ready to exit the closet.

"You don't understand, I am really, REALLY horny for you babe! Look!" I did and I gasped at the visible slight boner in her pants.

"I can't go out there looking like this! People will unfriend me if they knew I actually had a penis. You have to help me and fast. There are four minutes for the passing period and we have spent one and a half already. Please Elsa!" She begged. I rolled my eyes but understood her struggle.

I quickly dropped to my knees and began to pull all of her confines down to her thighs. Her erection sprung hard at my face and I instantly grabbed hold and latched on, sucking hard. She moaned loudly, so I grabbed her mouth from where I could to keep her silent, never stopping the pull of my hand or the rotation of my mouth. I continued to suck harder as I felt her pull my head further into her. I gagged harshly at the feel but didn't stop. I felt her tighten and soon enough, her hot cum shot down the back of my throat. I coughed but swallowed all of it and quickly cleaned her up.

"Thanks baby!" I heard her pant. "I will treat you well tonight on our date!" She winked.

I scoffed. "Anna we talked about this, no dates. No one can know!"

"Then I will come over. No one will know. Here." She stuffed a list into my jacket pocket. "Supplies. Buy me these things and I will cook dinner for you, at your house. We will talk about it more after class."

I rolled my eyes and the bell rang. She pulled up her pants, repositioned her member, made me double check for no visibility, and took off. I waited a few seconds and swiftly exited the closet as well.

_I can't believe I am going to go through with this._

As I waited for Anna's class to enter, I stood outside of the door, greeting kids and having a conversation with Belle.

"So why won't you come out for drinks with Gaston, Esmeralda, Phil, and I?"

"I have a prior engagement." I said. She glanced left and right briefly before asking…

"Is she hot? Do I know her? What's her name?" I blanched.

"Yes, no, and I'm not going to tell you. It's still early. It's our first date." _Oh shit, I better stop before something slips! _Thankfully, the bell rang and bringing with it, my favorite student.

"Hey." She offered quietly with a heartfelt smile as I followed her over the threshold.

I smiled in return and watched her sit.

"Alright. Today we will be talking about the different kinds of reactions again and reviewing for your test on Tuesday." I said, as I began to pass out papers. I watched Anna smirk at me as I glanced up to count her in the number of papers for her row. I fought the blush threatening to make its way onto my cheeks.

"Can anyone tell me the five different types of chemical reactions?" I questioned. A polite young girl, by the name of Wendy, raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Darling."

"Decomposition, single displacement, double displacement, combination, and combustion." She answered proudly.

"Correct." I began writing each different type of reaction on the board. I pointed to the first one.

"Which one is this class?"

"Combination." I pointed to the next one.

"Decomposition." The next one, I pointed to then glanced at Anna. She was staring at my hips and I cleared my throat as the class spoke.

"Double displacement." I pointed and watched her again as she licked her lips and blew me a kiss. Thank heavens she sat in the back of the room.

"Combustion." She spread her legs slightly and rubbed her hand along the inside of her thigh. I flushed.

"Single displacement." I cleared my throat.

"Good. Now please begin working on your study guides. You can work in partners and feel free to come ask me questions if you need help." I stated and the class began to stir, a soft lull as background noise. I looked pointedly at Anna as she almost rose from her seat. My look saying '_Don't.' _and she obliged.

I inwardly groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, sliding my glasses into my hair. I pulled out the list Anna gave me from my pocket and smiled at what looked like desert would be.

_This all seems easy enough. Does she really know how to cook?_ I peeked at her and smiled when I saw how focused she was. _She has come quite a way from earlier. I know why but is it really so bad? _

I shook my head dispelling the thoughts and focused on grading papers.

"Don't forget your test is on Tuesday class, try to make the most out of this weekend, it's not an easy test!" I yelled over the roar of a dismissed school. I chuckled and turned back to the only student left.

"No tutoring tonight Anna, it's Friday. We can continue on Monday." I said. She smiled.

"I need something else." I cocked my head to the side slightly before it dawned on me and I quickly looked around before jotting my address down on a piece of paper. She went to grab it but I held tightly.

"Please Anna, even if this doesn't work out, I need to know that you will not use my address to haunt me. Don't tell another soul where I live. Promise me." I demanded.

"Never, Ice Queen." She smirked at the nickname that I loved. I rolled my eyes.

"I will be there at around 5. Dress casually. It is your house after all. And pick out a movie for us to watch. I can't wait!" She giggled slightly.

_Me neither. _I thought as I watched her exit.

I huffed as I slammed the door with my foot, my arms filled to the brim with groceries. _How can she need this much stuff!_

I glanced at the clock above the stove in the kitchen. My pristine house could be a bit much and I didn't have company over often because they were usually flabbergasted by it. My parents were rather wealthy and when I decided to move away, they offered to build me a house. Glass walls, mostly open concept, and white, cream, and light blue colors everywhere. I sighed._ I hope my house doesn't scare her away. _

I had just finished putting away the groceries when I heard a car pull up outside. I quickly walked to the front door which I opened as soon as Anna got out of the car.

"Hey babe!" She kissed me on the cheek as she walked by. "Wow, your house looks…" She paused, I swallowed, afraid it would be a bit much for her.

"A lot like mine. Who knew?" She chuckled. I laughed thinking she was joking but she seemed to be dead serious.

"Really?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yeah. My parents are scientists, they always liked the 'glass house' concept." She shrugged.

"Wait! Your parents are scientists?" I questioned, disbelief crossing my face.

"Yeah. Mom is a chemist and Dad a pathologist." I stared, mouth agape.

"Your mom is a chemist and you are struggling in my class!?" I almost wanted to yell but held it back.

"Truth is, I actually know most of this stuff already, I just don't care to try. I am a little bored." She answered honestly.

"But you said you had no idea about what I was talking about! Did you lie to me?" I interrogated. She gulped nervously.

"I may have lied to you because I wanted to spend more time with you and I don't want anyone to know that my parents are scientists. Then, everyone expects so much of you, and I don't want that! I really just wanted to see you. You are so smart and I think we could easily connect on an intellectual level." She offered, grabbing my hands and pulling me in for a hug.

I was a little mad at her lying to me but I did still really like her. Plus I knew exactly what that felt like. And her hug was really nice too. I settled further into it.

"Okay." I said.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked and I nodded. "Good. Let's get started cooking."

I watched her dance around my kitchen, measuring things and checking recipes.

"I had heard that you were an awful cook around school. You look like you know what you're doing though." I questioned from where I was perched on a counter. The longer I sat waiting, the more I wanted to help, but every time I tried, I was told that if I remained on the counter I would get kisses with each pass. _How could I say no to that offer?_

"Once again, at a young age I took gourmet cooking lessons from a French chef named Ratatouille. I had to fake being bad so that no one expected greatness every time." I nodded in understanding and listened to the soft music she demanded we have during our meal. She passed by with a swift kiss. I watched how graceful she seemed to be which surprised me because she never seemed graceful at school. It must be weird having almost two identities.

A timer went off and I was instructed with a kiss to head to the table. I poured myself some wine and water for Anna.

She frowned at my choice for her.

"Excuse me, but this course is only superb if served with white wine. I would appreciate to bask in its greatness as well." She tried.

"No, Anna. You have to drive home. I am already doing too many wrong things, I can't be anymore illegal." She pouted.

"No. I can't." I remained strong.

"Fine." She huffed and relented. As she set the food down she bumped the table and it knocked off my fork. I sighed and bent over to pick it up. When I came back up I noticed her refilling my glass of wine.

"Anna! You didn't…" I warned.

"I did. And now I can't drive home. Pity. Whelp, guess I will just have another glass to compliment my dinner." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"You are asking for it Anna." I scolded. She shrugged, undeterred by my comments.

She nodded her head at my pasta. "You better get started before it gets cold." She nudged.

I relented and took a bite. _Holy shit! _I nearly dropped my fork again at the powerful moan that rolled from my chest.

"Oh my God, Anna! This is delicious! This is the most amazing pasta I have ever had in my life! Those cooking lessons really worked!" I exclaimed rolling the taste over my tongue again and again, moaning each time. She cleared her throat and answered in a husky voice.

"I'm glad you like it." I opened my eyes that had slid shut at the delicious decadence and observed her blushing face.

"Sorry, Anna. That was probably indecent. This is delicious though." I told her.

The rest of the meal flew by in a flash and a delicious chocolatey desert had us groaning from the pain in our over fed bellies. I sat in the corner of the couch and Anna took the initiative to turn my body long ways and plop down in between my legs, head resting against my chest. I shivered and pulled the blanket along the couch over the both of us, and turned on the movie. I yawned and I figured we wouldn't be watching the movie long. Watching her cook and my busy teaching day had me drained.

She pulled her braids out and snuggled closer to me.

"Won't your parents be wondering where you are?" I managed to yawn out. I felt her chuckle against me.

"I told them I was staying with a friend." She answered. I paused but began tracing my fingernails against her scalp. I felt and heard her moan.

"Please keep doing that. It feels nice." So I obliged and continued. Halfway through the movie I felt myself begin to fall asleep.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'll show you to the guest room for you to sleep." I softly nudged her up and led her to the guest room.

"Wait, I want to see your room." She said. I sighed but led her.

I startled when she jumped up on my bed and sprawled out.

"I want to sleep in here with you, Elsa." She said. I gave her a look that said no but her eyes pouted with her mouth and I couldn't resist.

"Fine." She smiled and began pulling clothes off.

"Anna, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I have always heard it is nicer to sleep naked with someone, so I want to try it. With you." She added.

I wasn't sure why I felt nervous when we had already had sex but I did. However, I was curious as well. I began to strip and turn the lights off. When I slid into bed she pulled me by my waist to spoon me and I shivered when I felt her penis against my ass. I swallowed a lump in my throat, pushing those thoughts away. She kissed where my neck and shoulder met.

"Goodnight Elsa." She spoke softly before we both drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Back by popular demand! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I rolled over, avoiding the bright light shining in my face. I snuggled closer to the warm body I was currently settled against. I felt the body take a deep breath and listened as it jaggedly escaped. I opened my eyes to stare at…<p>

_GAH! What the Hell?!_

I stared and tried not to move or make a sound and wake up what I sure hoped was Anna lying next to me. Through a ferocious looking mane that would have put Mufasa to shame, I spotted those adorable freckles I loved so much.

I sighed. I knew what we were doing was so, SO wrong, but I couldn't stay away from her if I tried. She snored deeply so I glanced at the clock.

7:45 a.m. I should get up and ready for the day. For once I didn't have Saturday detention which is why I didn't argue with Anna about her staying. I looked to her again and giggled while I wiped drool from the edge of her mouth.

She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, closed them again, smiled, and pulled me strongly against her. In an arousing sleep laden voice she said…

"Goodmorning, baby." I smiled and snuggled closer. When I was comfortable, I relaxed against her but quickly stiffened again. I pulled back the same time her eyes shot open.

"Oh God, Elsa, I'm sorry. This is probably really awkward. I really was enjoying our cuddly time. This has been happening everyday for the entire semester. I'll just head to the bathroom and fix myself." She quickly explained.

I reached out and pulled her back to the bed. "What do you mean everyday for the entire semester? Anna?" I urged when she didn't answer.

She cleared her throat. "Look, I am 18 and my hormones are going bonkers, and I have woken up every morning for four months with morning wood all because of dreams of you, okay?" She explained, clearly embarrassed.

I pulled her face into mine for a heated kiss. "That's is so flattering! I want you to love me." I said, feeling myself get turned on by the size of her morning wood.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to the size of her! _

She kissed me back passionately and instantly went for my ass.

"I'm going to give you every last inch." She husked, and I shivered in anticipation.

* * *

><p>I yawned and moaned as I felt her warm hands work my tense shoulder muscles. I took a deep breath of my coffee and sighed as the warmth sped straight across my chest and into my stomach. She stopped and snuggled into my neck, we were both content to just cuddle.<p>

"What do you want to do today, Anna?" I asked. I waited as she thought up a good response. She pulled back.

"I have the perfect place for us to go! Don't worry, it's secluded! And it's my families. Only we will be there. It's a surprise! I'll drive us! Please say yes, baby! Please, please, please!" she begged. I thought long and hard after rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure it will be just us two? No one else. Anna, babe, I really want to. You know that! But we can't get caught, whatsoever." I explained my struggle.

"I promise, it'll be just us. My parents went last weekend, so they won't need to go again." She blurted, nearly pulling me from my chair.

"Go get dressed warmly while I have some clothes sent there for me and get the car ready. It's a little chilly."

I groaned but obliged, curious to see what it was she wanted to show me. I got dressed quickly and locked the door behind us.

She made me blindfold myself as we drove.

"Anna, I don't know why I have to be blindfolded, but I am becoming irritated by it" I said in her general direction. We stopped and I felt her lips against my, tongue pushing its way into my mouth. I moaned at the contact and sighed when she pulled away. She put the car in park. I heard her leave the car and help me out of the passenger seat.

"Alright, can I take this off and open my eyes yet?" I questioned, a little agitated.

She pulled the bandana from my eyes and I smiled warmly at the sight.

"It's really pretty, but what exactly are we going to do here?" I asked.

She turned me around to face a large building. A woman approached and greeted us.

"Hello Miss Thompson. What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"Hey Gerda! Can we get some hot apple cider and a wagon with a large barrel please. Oh and look for…" She stopped and whispered into Gerda's ear. I rolled my eyes and turned to look back at the hundreds, if not thousands, of rows of apple trees.

"Not all of them are apple trees. Some are grapes. Some are oranges. Oranges are on the other side though, and are only for the spring and summer season." Anna explained, pulling me into the barn.

I gawked at the sight of barrel after barrel after barrel.

"We also make whiskey as well as wine and hard cider. But right now it's hard cider season and the whiskey grains were just harvested so we still need to ferment those." She explained.

I nodded like I knew what she was saying. She smiled and pulled me to the other end of the building. A few men sat around tables, some merrily, others scrutinizing details of the drinks they currently held.

"Hey Kai!" I watched Anna wave to a man behind a counter.

"Miss Anna! Welcome! And who might this be?" Kai asked.

"Oh this is Elsa Frost. My girlfriend. Have you seen Sven around anywhere?" She explained and I nodded my greeting to the nice man.

"Very nice to meet you Elsa! Anna has said so much about you! For you guys to be together for nearly a year is incredible! I'm glad she moved on from that Hans guy, even if it did take a few drunken nights of Anna blubbering about how wonderful you are and how it would never work." He said with a smile. I looked at Anna with shock written on my face and she stared, mouth agape, straight ahead. I looked back at Kai.

"Thank you very much for your support! Now where is this Sven? I'd love to meet him!" I asked, pulling Anna by the hand and giving her a 'you better explain later' look.

"Oh, I believe he just ran out front to greet someone. Might be another buyer, investing in the great alcohol here!" He laughed joyously.

Anna kick-started her mind, waved goodbye, and pulled me to another side of the building, heading outside. I squeezed her hand and smiled as we rounded the corner. I felt us run into something. Scratch that, some_one_.

"Oh my God, Daddy?! What're you doing here?" she quickly released my hand but not before he noticed.

_Wait, DADDY!?_

"I came to check on this stuff since my lab assistant is handling the lab by herself. What are you doing here? And who is this?" He asked with a smile, giving me a handshake.

I accepted. "Uhm, hello sir, my name is Elsa Frost." I said calmly, like I wasn't meeting my girlfriend's Dad.

"So that is the name of my daughter's girlfriend. Well it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Frost, Anna has spoken so much about you, and I'm glad we could finally meet." I paled and glanced at Anna out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait, she has?" I questioned.

"Oh yes. She always talks about her new friend and how much fun you two are having and I can just tell by the look on her face that this happened to be a girlfriend!" He smiled.

I cleared my throat. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too and I'm sorry I've been keeping Anna." I tried for good measure.

"Wait a second. Elsa Frost? Why does your name sound so familiar? Hmmm….." He began.

"No idea, Dad. Maybe I let her name slide more often than not. Well, gotta go find Sven! Talk to you later! Love you!" She yelled and quickly pulled me away from him.

He waved with a smile as we left.

"Oh my God, Anna. That was way too close!" I scolded.

"I know! I didn't think he would put two and two together! I'm sorry. It's over now though. Shall we continue on to what I actually had planned for today?" She asked. I nodded and let her pull me towards a wagon that Gerda was standing next to.

"Thanks for your help, Gerda! Have you seen Sven?" She questioned.

"You know him, always smelling at the barrels of carrots. Although I thought I saw him take off towards the west orchard. Try there. Plus I heard the pickin's good." She answered. And handed me a huge thermos.

I snuggled into the warmth that it spread into my hands. It was a little chilly out, after all.

Anna took one of my hands gently from the thermos and grabbed the wagon with her other, pulling me toward what I would assume is the mysterious west orchard.

After a five minute, comfortable silence, I popped a question that had been nagging the edge of my mind for a while.

"Who's Sven?" I asked. She smiled so largely, I thought it would take over her face.

"Sven is an old friend. You'll understand." She told me, and with that, she began yelling his name. Apparently we had made it to the west orchard.

"Sven! SVEEEEEEENNNNNN! Oh SVENNNNNNNNN….." Soon enough I heard bustling in the trees next to us. I screamed as something hard fell into me.

"Oooof!" It said.

"Oh hey Maddie! Have you seen Sven?" Anna asked.

The little girl Maddie pulled at my face.

"I was playing hide an' seek Ah-ha-na. With Sven. 'Cept, you just gave way my hiding spot. Now he will surely find me!" The little girl named Maddie said.

"Is Quasi playing too?" Anna questioned.

The little girl nodded, finally taking her hands from my face and removing herself from my limbs.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. There was a bell ringing in the distance.

"Oh no! Quasi has been found! That signal means Sven is on his way! Hide!" And with that, Maddie fled through the field.

"Yes! Finally! Sven! Come here dude! Come see me!" Anna screamed. Then I heard it. A slight thu-thud-thump, thu-thud-thump. My eyes widened at the sound, scared for the assailant I was about to meet!

I saw a flash of color out of the corner of my eye before I was abruptly knocked back into the ground, successfully stealing the oxygen from my lungs.

This thing licking me, it could not be what I was positive it was. I had never seen one up close and never in person.

"Hey buddy!" The creature leapt from above me to Anna, nuzzling roughly into her jacket.

"Didja miss me?" She nearly yelled.

It snorted and pushed its nose against hers. She giggled and I couldn't help but smile, though I was thoroughly bewildered.

"Is that an elk?" I asked as calmly as one could when inquiring about forest creatures.

"Sure is! He is mine! Maddie has Quasi and I have Sven, though my best friend Kristoff tries to claim him most of the time for they share the same weird obsession with carrots. I found Sven as a baby. I was exploring the forest around our mansion when I heard a weird sound, like a whistling scream, or like a machine trying really hard to work. I got closer and noticed him. He had what looked like a broken leg. I ran back to get my dad and my dad helped my heal him. We were going to let him free when he was healed. But when he healed, he refused to leave my side. He still, to this day, sleeps in my room. He is mostly outside but he spends nights next to my bed. Right now he is visiting the orchard because I have heard there are some beautiful girl elks out here." All while she explained, she stroked his muzzle.

He flashed what almost could be considered a smile my way. I smiled back and gently stroked his neck. What an odd story. I couldn't believe he stayed each night in her room.

Then a thought struck me.

"Wait, both of your pets play hide and seek with you?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah! We should play! Do you want to?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>We had finished our game of hide and seek and had picked barrel-fulls of apples that Anna had explained was the entire purpose of the trip. She said I could keep some and the rest we would use to make hard cider. It had been a while since I had let go enough toplay hide and seek, in turn making me feel like a kid again, but I guess Anna did that to me.<p>

As we approached the barn, a womanly voice yelled out, "Anna? Where are you going? Is that a guest? Dinner is almost ready and your guest is invited to join! You father insists she come to dinner!" The voice yelled.

"Shit." Anna squeaked.

"There is no way Anna, it was too close last time. No way I'll make it this time. Tell her I must leave." I begged quietly.

She pouted. "I hate to say this because I completely agree, but you will break their hearts. They are very sensitive and would be devastated if you said no…." I groaned deeply.

"Anna…"

"Please Elsa. Then you can leave." I rolled my eyes, very frustrated.

"Alright, but after dinner, I am gone!" I grounded out.

She smiled. Then escort me to the side of the barn where the voice came from.

I once again saw her dad.

"Hey Elsa, I forgot to really introduce myself. My name is Adgar. Please no formalities. Most of my friends call me Gary." He spoke in a deep, roughened voice.

A sweet voice spoke up from behind me, causing me to whirl around and gasp at the owner of it.

"And I am Idunn, Anna's mother. I am so please to meet you. What is your name?" She twinkled out. She was gorgeous, it was no doubt where Anna got her looks, and if this is what I had to look forward to with and aging Anna, I was ready for it now. Other than her hair color, she looked like a matured, in the best ways, version of my girlfriend. I swallowed, clearing the lump in my throat.

"Elsa Frost. It's very nice to meet you." I blushed and shook the offered hand. When she turned away to lead us to a table, Anna nudged me and gave me a fake- jealous look.

"Don't tell me I need to be weary of my mom around you. At least go out of the family." She whispered. I blushed bright red and choked on some saliva. I cleared my throat at my fit.

When we reached the table, Anna helped me into me chair, and I smiled proudly at her chivalry. She nodded in response.

"Tonight we will be having spaghetti. Elsa, do you like venison?" Adgar asked.

"I am not sure, sir, I don't think I have ever had it." I answered honestly. He nodded.

"Well, it will be in the meat sauce in the spaghetti. I encourage you to try it but if you are unhappy, let us know and something else will be fixed." She spoke with finality.

I gulped. "Okay." Then it dawned on me. "Hey Anna," I whispered, "where is Maddie?" She giggled softly.  
>"Maddie isn't blood, though she is very much family, she is Kai and Gerda's daughter and has grown up around me since she was born. She is a lot like a sister figure to me, but she is probably having dinner with her parents." I looked around at all of the barrels along the walls and back to the table which was being placed with spaghetti that Idunn had just carried in. I had no idea which part of the barn I was currently in and it seemed weird to not know which way I should take if I wanted to get back to the bar.<p>

Almost as if reading my mind, Anna spoke. "If you walk over here," she pointed, "and take a left, you will be by a bar. Over there," She pointed behind her. "is where we first came in. So we are secluded in the middle. Does that clear things up a bit?" She asked. I nodded with a smile, thankful for her direction.

"So Elsa, I can tell you are a little bit older than Anna, what do you do?" Idunn asked with a bright, warm smile.

"Chemistry." I blurted without thinking. _Shoot!_

"Oh really! I do too! Are you in college?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Finished three years ago with a bachelors and am currently enrolled in online courses for my masters, although nearly done."

"And what are you planning on doing?" She asked.

"I teach." I blurted without realizing. I flushed when I realized exactly what I had said. _Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh no. no. no. no. no._

Adgar jumped in. "Where do you teach? And what grade?" I felt my face heat up. I couldn't lie. I had never been able to. I tried once when I was a teen and nearly passed out from the stress. Beyond that, it was an awful lie. My mother saw right through it. I opened my mouth and paused, unsure of what to say.

"Wait a minute! I knew I recognized your name! Miss Elsa Frost. Miss Frost. You are Anna's teacher, aren't you?"

* * *

><p><em>Duh Duh Dunnnnnnn. Cliff hanger! Bwahahaha! So, I really liked this story and it was only supposed to be a one shot but because ya'll are so wonderful, I had to keep going. I have been working on this and a PirateAU! Gp!Elsa fic. It is no where near close to done but it will be a really long one shot, and do not ask for more because it will not happen. Pirate AU is a total struggle. However, if you would like more of this red headed lass, pour the vial of comments into my inbox. Thank you for choosing knziewrwlf!<em>


End file.
